Bactericidal/permeability-increasing protein (BPI) is a protein isolated from the granules of mammalian polymorphonuclear neutrophils (PMNs), which are blood cells essential in defending a mammal against invading microorganisms. Human BPI has been isolated from PMNs by acid extraction combined with either ion exchange chromatography (Elsbach, 1979, J. Biol. Chem. 254: 11000) or E. coli affinity chromatography (Weiss et al., 1987, Blood 69: 652), and has bactericidal activity against gram-negative bacteria. The molecular weight of human BPI is approximately 55,000 daltons (55 kD). The amino acid sequence of the entire human BPI protein and the nucleic acid sequence of DNA encoding BPI, have been reported by Gray et al., 1989, J. Biol. Chem. 264: 9505 (see FIG. 1 in Gray et al.). The Gray et al. DNA and amino acid sequences are set out in SEQ ID NOS: 27 and 28 hereto.
The bactericidal effect of BPI was originally reported to be highly specific to sensitive gram-negative species. The precise mechanism by which BPI kills gram-negative bacteria is not yet known, but it is known that BPI must first attach to the surface of susceptible gram-negative bacteria. This initial binding of BPI to the bacteria involves electrostatic interactions between BPI, which is a basic (i.e., positively charged) protein, and negatively charged sites on lipopolysaccharides (LPS). LPS is also known as “endotoxin” because of the potent inflammatory response that it stimulates. LPS induces the release of mediators by host inflammatory cells which may ultimately result in irreversible endotoxic shock. BPI binds to Lipid A, the most toxic and most biologically active component of LPS.
BPI is also capable of neutralizing the endotoxic properties of LPS to which it binds. Because of its gram-negative bactericidal properties and its ability to bind to and neutralize LPS, BPI can be utilized for the treatment of mammals suffering from diseases and conditions initiated by infection with gram-negative bacteria whether the bacteria infect from outside the host or the bacteria infect from within the host (i.e., gut-derived), including conditions of bacteremia, endotoxemia, and sepsis. These properties of BPI make BPI particularly useful and advantageous for such therapeutic administration.
A proteolytic fragment corresponding to the amino-terminal portion of human BPI possesses the LPS binding and neutralizing activities and antibacterial activity of BPI holoprotein. In contrast to the amino-terminal portion, the carboxyl-terminal region of isolated human BPI displays only slightly detectable antibacterial activity and some endotoxin neutralizing activity (Ooi et al., 1991, J. Exp. Med 174: 649). One BPI amino-terminal fragment, referred to as “rBPI23” (see Gazzano-Santoro et al., 1992, Infect. Immun. 60: 4754-4761) has been produced by recombinant means as a 23 kD protein and comprises an expression product of DNA encoding the first 199 amino acid residues of the human BPI holoprotein taken from Gray et al., supra, except that valine at position 151 is specified by GTG rather than GTC and residue 185 is glutamic acid (specified by GAG) rather than lysine (specified by AAG). Recombinant holoprotein, also referred to as rBPI, has also been produced having the sequence set out in SEQ ID NOS: 27 and 28 taken from Gray et al., supra, with the exceptions noted for rBPI23, as also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,541. An N-terminal fragment analog designated rBPI21 or rBPI21Δcys or rBPI (1-193) ala132 has been described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,019 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 94/18323 (PCT/US94/01235), which are all incorporated herein by reference. This analog comprises the first 193 amino acids of BPI holoprotein as set out in SEQ ID NOS: 27 and 28 but wherein the cysteine at residue number 132 is substituted with alanine, and with the exceptions noted for rBPI23. rBPI23, as well as the cysteine substitution analog designated rBPI21, have been introduced into human clinical trials. Proinflammatory responses to endotoxin were significantly ameliorated when rBPI23 was administered in humans challenged with endotoxin. (See, e.g., co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,875 and 5,753,620 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/19784 (PCT/US95/01151), which are all incorporated herein by reference.) In addition, rBPI21 was administered in humans with meningococcemia and hemorrhage due to trauma. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,977 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 97/42966 (PCT/US97/08016) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,464 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 97/44056 (PCT/US97/08941), which are all incorporated herein by reference.)
Other endotoxin binding and neutralizing proteins and peptides are known in the art. One example is Limulus antilipopolysaccharide factor (LALF) from horseshoe crab amebocytes (Warren et al., 1992, Infect. Immunol. 60: 2506-2513). Another example is a cyclic, cationic lipopeptide from Bacillus polymyxa, termed Polymyxin B1. Polymyxin B1 is composed of six α,γ-diaminobutyric acid residues, one D-phenylalanine, one leucine, one threonine and a 6-methyloctanoyl moiety (Morrison and Jacobs, 1976, Immunochem. 13: 813-818) and is also bactericidal. Polymyxin analogues lacking the fatty acid moiety are also known, which analogues retain LPS binding capacity but are without appreciable bactericidal activity (Danner et al., 1989, Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 33: 1428-1434). Similar properties have also been found with synthetic cyclized polymyxin analogues (Rustici et al., 1993, Science 259: 361-365).
Known antibacterial peptides include cecropins and magainins. The cecropins are a family of antibacterial peptides found in the hemolymph of lepidopteran insects (Wade et al., 1990, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87: 4761-4765), and the magainins are a family of antibacterial peptides found in Xenopus skin and gastric mucosa (Zasloff et al., 1988, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85: 910-913). These peptides are linear and range from about 20 to about 40 amino acids in length. A less active mammalian cecropin has been reported from porcine intestinal mucosa, cecropin P1 (Boman et al., 1993, Infect. Immun. 61: 2978-2984). The cecropins are generally reported to be more potent than the magainins in bactericidal activity and appear to have less mammalian cell cytotoxicity. The cecropins and magainins are characterized by a continuous, amphipathic α-helical region which is necessary for bactericidal activity. The most potent of the cecropins identified to date is cecropin A. The sequence of the first ten amino acids of the cecropin A has some homology with the BPI amino acid sequence 90-99 but does not share the motif of charged and uncharged amino acids specified by the BPI amino acid sequence 90-99. In addition, the other 27 amino acids of cecropin A are necessary for maximal bactericidal activity and there is no homology with BPI for those 27 amino acids. The magainins have minimal homology with the BPI amino acid sequence 90-99.
Of interest to the present application are the disclosures in PCT International Application PCT/US91/05758 [WO 92/03535] relating to compositions comprising BPI and an anionic compound, which compositions are said to exhibit (1) no bactericidal activity and (2) endotoxin neutralizing activity. Anionic compounds are preferably a protein such as serum albumin but can also be a polysaccharide such as heparin. In addition, Weiss et al., 1975, J. Clin. Invest. 55: 33-42, disclose that heparin sulfate and LPS block expression of the permeability-increasing activity of BPI. However, neither reference discloses that BPI actually binds to and/or neutralizes the biologic activities of heparin. Heparin binding does not necessarily imply heparin neutralization. For example, a family of heparin binding growth factors (HBGF) requires heparin as a cofactor to elicit a biological response. Examples of HBGF's include: fibroblast growth factors (FGF-1, FGF-2) and endothelial cell growth factors (ECGF-1, ECGF-2). Antithrombin III inhibition of clotting cascade proteases is another example of a heparin binding protein that requires heparin for activity and clearly does not neutralize heparin. Heparin binding proteins that do neutralize heparin (e.g., platelet factor IV, protamine, and thrombospondin) are generally inhibitory of the activities induced by heparin binding proteins that use heparin as a cofactor.
Of particular interest to the present application are the heparin-related activities of BPI protein products. Specifically, BPI protein products have been shown to have heparin binding and heparin neutralization activities in co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,942; 5,639,727; 5,807,818; 5,837,678; 5,854,214 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 94/20128 (PCT/US94/02401), which are all incorporated herein by reference. For example, rBPI23 was shown to have high affinity for heparin (see also, Little et al., 1994, J. Biol. Chem. 269: 1865-1872, and has been administered in humans to neutralize heparin (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,942, incorporated herein by reference). These heparin binding and neutralization activities of BPI protein products are significant due to the importance of current clinical uses of heparin. Heparin is commonly administered in doses of up to 400 U/kg during surgical procedures such as cardiopulmonary bypass, cardiac catheterization and hemodialysis procedures in order to prevent blood coagulation during such procedures. When heparin is administered for anticoagulant effects during surgery, it is an important aspect of post-surgical therapy that the effects of heparin are promptly neutralized so that normal coagulation function can be restored. Currently, protamine is used to neutralize heparin. Protamines are a class of simple, arginine-rich, strongly basic, low molecular weight proteins. Administered alone, protamines (usually in the form of protamine sulfate) have anti-coagulant effects. When administered in the presence of heparin, a stable complex is formed and the anticoagulant activity of both drugs is lost. However, significant hypotensive and anaphylactoid effects of protamine have limited its clinical utility. Thus, due to its heparin binding and neutralization activities, BPI protein products have potential utility as a substitute for protamine in heparin neutralization in a clinical context without the deleterious side-effects which have limited the usefulness of the protamines. The additional antibacterial and anti-endotoxin effects of such BPI protein products would also be useful and advantageous in post-surgical heparin neutralization compared with protamine.
Additionally of particular interest, is the activity of BPI protein products to inhibit angiogenesis due in part to their heparin binding and neutralization activities. (See, e.g., co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,818 and 5,837,678 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 94/20128 (PCT/US94/02401), which are all incorporated herein by reference.) Angiogenesis, the growth of new blood vessels (neovascularization) is a complex phenomenon that involves growth factors, most of which have heparin as a co-factor. In adults, angiogenic growth factors are released as a result of vascular trauma (wound healing), immune stimuli (autoimmune disease), inflammatory mediators (prostaglandins) or from tumor cells. These factors induce proliferation of endothelial cells (which is necessary for angiogenesis) via a heparin-dependent receptor binding mechanism (see Yayon et al., 1991, Cell 64: 841-848). Angiogenesis is also associated with a number of other pathological conditions, including the growth, proliferation, and metastasis of various tumors; diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, retrolental fibroplasia, neovascular glaucoma, psoriasis, angiofibromas, immune and non-immune inflammation including rheumatoid arthritis, capillary proliferation within atherosclerotic plaques, hemangiomas, endometriosis and Kaposi's sarcoma. Thus, it would be desirable to inhibit angiogenesis in these and other instances, and the heparin binding and neutralization activities of BPI protein products, including peptides derived from or based on BPI, are useful to that end.
Heparin binding proteins fall into at least two classes. The first class consists of those proteins that utilize heparin as a co-factor in eliciting a specific response. These proteins include heparin-dependent growth factors (e.g., basic fibroblast growth factor, acidic fibroblast growth factor and vascular endothelial cell growth factor) which play a major role in angiogenesis. The second class includes proteins that neutralize the heparin-dependent response. BPI protein products, including peptides derived from BPI, have been identified as heparin neutralizing and anti-angiogenic agents. Several other heparin neutralizing proteins are also known to inhibit angiogenesis. For example, protamine is known to inhibit tumor-associated angiogenesis and subsequent tumor growth [see Folkman et al., 1992, Inflammation: Basic Principles and Clinical Correlates, 2d ed., (Galin et al., eds., Review Press, N.Y.), Ch. 40, pp. 821-839]. A second heparin neutralizing protein, platelet factor IV, also inhibits angiogenesis (i.e., is angiostatic). Another known angiogenesis inhibitor, thrombospondin, binds to heparin with a repeating serine/tryptophan motif instead of a basic amino acid motif (see Guo et al., 1992, J. Biol. Chem. 267: 19349-19355). Murine endostatin is also reported to bind heparin and inhibit angiogenesis (see, e.g., Hohenester et al., 1998, Embo J. 17: 1656-1664; O'Reilly et al., 1997, Cell 88: 277-285).
Another utility of BPI protein products involves pathological conditions associated with chronic inflammation, which is usually accompanied by angiogenesis (see, e.g., co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,727, incorporated herein by reference). One example of a human disease related to chronic inflammation is arthritis, which involves inflammation of peripheral joints. In rheumatoid arthritis, the inflammation is autoimmune, while in reactive arthritis, inflammation is hypothesized to be associated with initial infection of the synovial tissue with pyogenic bacteria or other infectious agents followed by aseptic chronic inflammation in susceptible individuals. Folkman et al., 1992, supra, have also noted that many types of arthritis progress from a stage dominated by an inflammatory infiltrate in the joint to a later stage in which a neovascular pannus invades the joint and begins to destroy cartilage. While it is unclear whether angiogenesis in arthritis is a causative component of the disease or an epiphenomenon, there is evidence that angiogenesis is necessary for the maintenance of synovitis in rheumatoid arthritis. One known angiogenesis inhibitor, AGM1470, has been shown to prevent the onset of arthritis and to inhibit established arthritis in collagen-induced arthritis models (Peacock et al., 1992, J. Exp. Med. 175: 1135-1138). While nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, corticosteroids and other therapies have provided treatment improvements for relief of arthritis, there remains a need in the art for more effective therapies for arthritis and other inflammatory diseases. Many additional utilities of BPI protein products, including rBPI23 and rBPI21, have been described due to the wide variety of biological activities of these products. For example, BPI protein products are bactericidal for gram-negative bacteria, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,198,541 and 5,523,288, which are all incorporated herein by reference. International Publication No. WO 94/20130 (incorporated herein by reference) proposes methods for treating subjects suffering from an infection (e.g. gastrointestinal) with a species from the gram-negative bacterial genus Helicobacter with BPI protein products. BPI protein products also enhance the effectiveness of antibiotic therapy in gram-negative bacterial infections, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,288 and International Publication No. WO 95/08344 (PCT/US94/11255), which are all incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products are also bactericidal for gram-positive bacteria and mycoplasma, and enhance the effectiveness of antibiotics in gram-positive bacterial infections, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,578,572; 5,783,561 and 6,054,431 and International Publication No. WO 95/19180 (PCT/US95/00656), which are all incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products exhibit anti-fungal activity, and enhance the activity of other anti-fungal agents, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,153 and International Publication No. WO 95/19179 (PCT/US95/00498), and further as described for anti-fungal peptides in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,974, which is in turn a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/504,841, abandoned, and corresponding International Publication Nos. WO 96/08509 (PCT/US95/09262) and WO 97/04008 (PCT/US96/03845), which are all incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products exhibit anti-protozoan activity, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,646,114 and 6,013,629 and International Publication No. WO 96/01647 (PCT/US95/08624), which are all incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products exhibit anti-chlamydial activity, as described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,973 and WO 98/06415 (PCT/US97/13810), which are all incorporated herein by reference. Finally, BPI protein products exhibit anti-mycobacterial activity, as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/626,646, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,789, which is in turn a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/285,803, abandoned which is in turn a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/031,145, abandoned, and corresponding International Publication No. WO 94/20129 (PCT/US94/02463), which arc all incorporated herein by reference.
The effects of BPI protein products in humans with endotoxin in circulation, including effects on TNF, IL-6 and endotoxin are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,875; 5,573,620 and 5,952,302 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/19784 (PCT/US95/01151), which are all incorporated herein by reference.
BPI protein products are also useful for treatment of specific disease conditions, such as meningococcemia in humans (as described in co-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 08/644,287 , abandoned, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,888,977 and 5,990,086 and International Publication No. WO 97/42966 (PCT/US97/08016), hemorrhagic trauma in humans, (as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,464 and 5,945,399 and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/293,107 , abandoned, and corresponding International Publication No. WO 97/44056 (PCT/US97/08941), burn injury (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,896) ischemia/reperfusion injury (as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,578,568 and 6,017,881 and U.S. application ser. No. 09/416,828, pending), and liver resection (as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/466,412 , abandoned, which is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No.08/582,230, abandoned, which is in turn a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/318,357, abandoned, which is in turn a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/132,510, abandoned, and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/10297 (PCT/US94/11404), which are all incorporated herein by reference.
BPI protein products are also useful in antithrombotic methods, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,741,779 and 5,935,930 and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/299,319 , issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,280, and corresponding International Publication No. WO 97/42967 (PCT/US7/08017), which are all incorporated herein by reference.
There continues to exist a need in the art for new products that have one or more of the biological activities of BPI protein products, particularly products for use as heparin binding and neutralizing agents and for the inhibition of endothelial cell proliferation as well as inhibition of angiogenesis (normal or pathological). Advantageous therapeutic products that are peptide-based would ideally comprise small active sequences that are serum stable.